My Job At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by DimmerSwitch
Summary: What happens when a place that you thought was fake is built and you have to get a job there in order to get your parents off your back? but the stuff at this restaurant isn't what it seems, meaning female animatronics that just want to "play" with you. (Credit goes to adry53 on deviantart for the image) Also Lemons are in the story so beware youngins
1. 1 The Beginnings

Chp 1: The Beginnings

It was like any normal week in my life. From sitting around on the computer and going to school to do absolutely nothing because what is there to do at a school that is only focused on money and doesn't even care about their own students education. I Was sitting in my room minding my own business when my parents came into my room (more like my dad and stepmom because my mom lives in another state) saying, "Hey, listen you need to get a job because all you do is sit in your room and do nothing all day."  
They weren't wrong, i do sit in my room all day unless i have school, otherwise i just sit there all day.  
"Listen, I know you guys want me to get a job but what is it going to benefit and how will it help me?"  
"Well if you get this job, we will... we will get you a brand new gaming computer stronger than your current one." (if you didn't know it already i play video games and make videos for youtube, just saying)  
"this computer is probably one of the strongest computers as is so why would i need a stronger one?"  
I said. They sat there and thought for a second. "Well how about for your birthday, we give you more money then we usually give you?" they said. "Depends on how much we are talking." I said. Normally I only get around 300 to 400 or maybe more dollars on my birthday but since i am turning 17 next month why not and see what they have to offer. "How about say around 600 to 700 dollars and whatever you get from your job for however long you decide to work there? And if you don't like it there the first week,  
than you can quit and we won't bother you about it anymore?" That seemed a little to suspicious for my taste but hey if i work in some lousy place for only a week and get paid minimum wage, then hey who am i to judge? "Okay fine but where am i suppose to go for a job or do you guys have that figured out already?" "Well yes actually we do." I was dreading this part cause for all i know it could be some crappy store like walmart or something. " Oh boy, what is it, something stupid like walmart?" I said.  
"Well not exactly but it is a job none the less and they just opened up recently and have been open for a few weeks now and they seem to be a really good business from what i have heard and plus it sells pizza. even though we have those other pizza places, from what i have heard is that this pizza place is better than those as of right now. And hey maybe you will find a nice girl there while you are working."  
What do i look like, someone who is desperate for a girlfriend, no i play video games for a living but i guess i need to do something before that kicks off cause i am getting pretty high up there.  
"Fine but i am not going to look for a nice girl while i am there, i just want to get it over with and get my paycheck so i can leave after the week is up. Anyways so what is the job at this place anyways?"  
I said. "Well When i called they said they needed a security guard for the nightshift and they need one tonight." I groaned that the thought because we all know how security guard thing goes at pizza joints.  
usually something bad goes down like the security guard gets killed by something like animatronics and is stuffed into a suit and no one finds their body whatsoever. Then again this place sounds normal so what is there to worry?

4 hours later

"Come on son, you will be late for your first night." I heard my dad holler at me. "Yea yea i'm coming i'm coming." I said as i got my coat on to leave and headed into the kitchen. "give me a second cause i know i will need something to drink if this job is a 12 to 6 kind of job." I said. "Now what is this place exactly called anyways?" "Well you will have to find out but you will love it there." Oh boy some mysterious place that i have no idea about cause i never leave my house unless i got to go to school.  
how come i never seen the place in construction? Maybe it is in another part of town that i don't usually go to unless taking the highway to get there. "Are you ready to go son?" my dad says as i slip my boots on.  
"I might as well be, cause i really have no choice of whether or not i want to go." i said as we headed out the door.  
"Don't worry about it i'm sure you will do fine, plus if you get bored you have your laptop and if you need anything, here is my phone if an emergency comes up just in case someone breaks in to the place and you need to call 911 or something but,  
i am sure you won't have to because they said they were going to give you a taser." My dad said as we got into the car and drove out of our driveway. "Well i am going to take a nap until we get there so wake me up when we arrive." I said as i closed my eyelids.

20 mins later

"Austin, We are here." my dad said as i woke up with sweat on my forehead.

During my sleep in a dream.

"Where am i?" i said as i walked in a empty food joint that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.  
"Hello?" no answer was given to my hello but i felt like i was being watched from afar or somewhere. out of nowhere i was jumped by a figure that i couldn't make out at the time. on the ground now i tried to figure out what in the world just either attacked me or just jumped me in spite of me. "don't worry i am not going to hurt you." the mysterious figure said. "I am not like everyone thinks we are, and neither are they."  
Now i could make out the figure on top of me. It was an animal, no not an animal cause animals can't talk, no it was an animatronic but not like everyone makes out animatronics to look like. this animatronic was a type of what i guess to be a fox or something. "what are you?" i said in almost complete fear but curiousity at the same time but mostly fear to the point of me almost shaking because this foxy animatronic was a female but i could only tell by the voice it has, but i couldn't shake because i was afraid of what was going to happen regardless of what she or "it" said. I started Sweating and then i just woke up.

back to the now.

Waking up because of my dad just waking me up from my dream that i would like answers to, but then i saw the sign of the food joint.  
"Freddy Fazbears Pizza" My dad said as i looked at the sign in utter awe. "I can't believe they actually made this place a reality" I said as we got out of the car and walked into the pizzaria.


	2. 2: The Night Shift: Day 1

Hey guys i hoped you like my last chapter, don't worry i will try and write alot more this time as i know last chapter was a little short but give me some time and we will see what happens with the story.  
Also if you didn't know i do have a youtube channel where i play games and such. Anyways before we get back to the story let me go ahead and say that this does have lemons maybe not this part but in the future chapters it will have lemons so be warned if you want i will put lemons before i do the actual part with lemons in it. anyways back to the story.

Recap of last chapter.

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza" My dad said as i looked at the sign in utter awe. "I can't believe they actually made this place a reality" I said as we got out of the car and walked into the pizzaria.

Chp 2: the night shift

We walked into the pizzeria (just noticed the spelling error(s) in the last chapter don't worry if it is a problem i will fix it)  
and immediately i noticed the smell of left over pizza in the place. The Owner walked into the main room and greeted me and my dad.  
"Hello my name is Freddy and I own Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." "I'm guessing that his name was the inspiration for the name of the pizzeria."  
I thought to myself. "Ah you must be Austin. Nice to meet you!" Freddy said to me as he held his hand out to shake mine. I took his hand and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you sir." I said in a somewhat sarcastic voice but too little for him to notice i was being sarcastic. This place did give me the creeps though considering it came out of a video game (ha breaking the 4th wall, my story my rules).

"Anyways you must be the dad that i talked to over the phone." "Yes i am." My dad said before him and my soon to be boss went off to talk in his office. While they talked in Freddy's Office, I wandered around for a few minutes But had the feeling i was being watched from somewhere. I looked around and my head looked toward a purple curtain as the curtain closed suddenly. "hmm that must be the fox they call foxy but why would it be shy of a human? From what i know from the game the animatronics love kids but the security guards in the game they like to kill.  
As i pondered the thought i heard an office door open as my dad and Freddy walk out and shook hands. Well i guess they will be good friends cause my dad is always one to try to make friends with everyone. "Son i am going to get going and I will be back at 6 am ok? My dad said to me before leaving. "Yea i Will be fine i know how to survive."  
i said in a somewhat confident voice. "Alright son i will see you then." He said as he walked out of the pizzeria.

Freddy now walking towards me saying, "Ok well lets get you settled in on your first night here. Here is your uniform but you don't have to wear it if you don't want to right now.  
But make sure you put it on before you leave until you get in your car so people won't think you don't work here."  
ok so a uniform that just says security on the back and on the front it says Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Ok seems legit. "The rest of your gear is in your office but here is the key to open the place when it hits 6 am but stay here until 7 after the place opens so i have time to get here. But if you can't stay too long just put the key in my office. Anyways let's go to your office." He said as we walked back to my office. When we arrived it seemed like how i thought it was.  
Kinda compact but enough for a few people to fit in here. around 4 or 5 people at most maybe more. I'm just guessing at this point. But hey there is a couch in the back of the office that looks like it folds out into a makeshift bed which is nice.

"Ok now to explain it all I have had one of our security guards leave a voice message for you tonight and as you go on will continue to leave you voice messages. Now i know your dad said that you really didn't want to work as is but i think you will like this job because from what i heard you like to stay up all night and such so don't worry. Anyways if you decide to take a nap during your shift make sure it is at like 6 am on the dot before hand so you can unlock the doors before you take a nap otherwise how are customers going to get in and only i have the spare key and i haven't gotten around to giving the other employees keys yet. So just make sure to do that and you should be all set. Also before i go i'm going to let you know that you have a little tablet here with cameras around the place as well as door lights and you can shut the doors with the button above it. Ok i think that about does it. If the animatronics give you any trouble, which shouldn't happen, let me know and we will get it sorted out, Ok? Anyways it is 11:57 so I am going to go ahead and head out for the night. See you in the morning." Freddy said as he left.

4 mins later

"Alright, lets do this i know how to take care of animatronics, it's not like anyone breaks in anyways to a pizza joint."  
I Check my cameras to see the animatronics in their proper places but notice right away that the two animtronics on the side of who i assume to be Freddy are both females. From what i remember, Chica is the only girl. Oh well i guess this place is different in some ways to the game.  
I Check pirate's cove to see a fox peeking at the camera and immediately close the curtain. I see that my power is at 80 percent at only 1 a.m.  
"Man i need to conserve power." So i switch off my camera and open up my laptop and play around for a bit.

1 hour later

"Ok it is 2 a.m. so i should probably check on the animatronics." I say as i pull up the camera to look at the stage. Bonnie, Chica and freddy are in their proper places.  
Speaking of which why didn't i get that phone call unless it comes in later tonight at a certain time? Anyways Foxy looks like She is in her proper place.  
I take a look back at the stage to see bonnie gone. I franticlly switch around and find bonnie in the main room with the tables and such. "Bonnie please don't scare me like that i can't go and die already." She simply winks at the camera or so i think she did. My mind must be messing with me or did she just wink at me? No that can't be, animatronics can't just wink at someone.  
From what i heard this is a kids place. I switch off the cameras and it is 2:30 and i have 68% power left. I need to calm down on my power usage or i will end up like every dead security guard that may have been killed in the game. I go back to my laptop and continue to mess around with it until i hear running in the left hall.  
"Ahh crap did forget to check the cove again?" I hear the running but eventually i mistake it for running but it was actually skipping. Who in the world would be skipping in the halls this late at night unless... Oh no not foxy. I thought she was shy cause she was hiding behind her curtain. I go to close the door but i am cut off by Foxy who stops me from doing so and just stands there for a minute.

"Um hello? I say to the what looks like a staring animatronic that seems to be stuck in a somewhat daze or something.  
She quickly snaps back to reality and says "H..Hello. My n...name is Foxy." She says but appears to be red. "You seem to been shy but why were you skipping down the hallway if you are shy? I Ask her. "I don't know really. i think i just got exicted to meet someone new." This girl is weird and she isn't even a real girl she is an animatronic girl fox thing. "Um ok." i say in shock to her answer. At this point i am getting goosebumps because one i am a little shy around girls like this because they just act so strange around me but i don't know why. But at the same time i am calm around this one. Suddenly i hear voices calling out. "Hey foxy did you meet the new guard yet" a voice that sounds like it is coming from the left hallway says.  
Must be Bonnie then cause from what i remember Chica is the right hallway. And of course i am right. "Yea, i just met him but i know nothing about him yet Bonnie."  
Well i wasn't wrong about it being Bonnie as I see her walk into the door and stand with foxy. "Well this one is handsome for sure, but is he nice enough for us?"  
Bonnie says. "He seems nice from what i can tell so far." Foxy says. "So what do you girls want from me?" i say still in shock from what i am experiencing in front of me right now.

"Well we just want to talk but you seem a little busy from what i can tell." Bonnie says sadly. "no no it's ok i was just on youtube thats all but i can put down my video to talk if you girls really want to." i say to the two girls. "Oh would you do that for little ol' us?" Bonnie says happily. "Yea i guess but i don't really know what you would want to talk about with someone as boring as me." "We will find something to talk about, i'm sure of it." Bonnie says as foxy shakes her head but doesn't speak.

"So what do you two want to talk about?" I say to the two girls who are now sitting in my office. "Well i was wanting to get to know you." Foxy says frantically.  
"Well what do you want to know?" I reply. Foxy gets all giddy and starts flooding me with questions. "Who are you? How old are you? Are you nice? What made you decide to work here?  
Are you single?" She stopped right there to realize what she just said and started blushing. "i'm sorry i didn't mean to ask that" she said softly Which sounds kinda cute.  
"It's ok i can answer these questions. Don't worry. My name is Austin and i am 18 years of age and yes i am nice why wouldn't i be? I kinda got forced to work here for a week and if i didn't like it i could quit.  
And finally Yes i am single at the moment. Any more questions?" I finished as i looked at the clock and seen that it was 4:30 a.m. "Why would you want to quit after a week?" Bonnie Asked suddenly. "To be honest that is what i am trying to find out for myself but i told my father that if i didn't like it here after a week i would quit." i said. "Oh,... Well i am sure you will love it here with us cause you can hang out with me,Foxy,Chica and Freddy. Freddy will love you. You and him will become best buddies." Bonnie says.  
"Well thanks but i want to figure that out for myself as the week goes on." I tell her. "Can i ask you one more question? And Bonnie will you leave the room for this, it is kinda personal." Foxy says as Bonnie snickers at her giving her the I know what you mean look. "Yea, fine but don't hog him all week after this." Bonnie says as she leaves the office to leave me and Foxy alone. "Before you ask me the question let me check the camera's real quick." I say to her as i pull up the cameras to find Bonnie on the stage talking to Chica and Freddy.

It is 5:26 am and i have 20% power left. "Okay hit me with your question." I tell her as she nods. "Do y...you l...like m...me?" She asks as her face gets red.  
It is so sudden and things are flashing in my head a little to quick. So fast that I basically faint at the question but she catches me before i fall and hit my head.  
She sits me back up and asks, "Are you okay." "Yea just a little sudden is all." I reply. "it is okay if you don't i was just wondering." She says as she puts her head down.  
"no no no it is ok, besides you didn't even let me reply to your question yet anyways." i say somewhat instant as it looks like she is going to cry. She looks up at me and waits frantically for my response to her question. "ok Austin you can do this just say yes to her and hope for a good response and hope she doesn't jump on me or something if i was to say no." i think to myself. "My answer to your question is..." her eyes get big as she waits for the answer. Before i answer i take a quick look at her to see that for her being an animatronic fox and all she sure is hot and her puppy eyes will catch you off guard. "wooh you can do this Austin, just say yes." I say in my head.  
"yea." I say as she jumps up and down with excitement and jumps into my lap which catches me off guard. "woah no need to get jumpy." i say to her. she hears me but just says, "Sorry i can't help it. I seen you when you walked in and fell in love at the sight of you but when you saw me i had to hide until your shift started so i could contain myself."

"So... you liked me from the start? But why me of all people? I am a looker but regardless why me of all people?" i say in confusion.  
She sits still in my lap and starts to explain. "Well you see of all the people that work at this place you are the only one that stood out to me that i actually looked at and seen something between us. I know that Chica and Bonnie are going to try and hog you but i will try and contain them so they don't try anything with you yet.  
But i actually like you to the point where i would die for you." she finishes. "Well i guess that is where love comes in. but what if those two want to you know?" I say to her.  
"Well if they do you tell me and i will handle it on my own time." She says.

It is 5:50 a.m. now. "Well i guess that is really about it for tonight cause i have to get ready to head out in a few minutes but the boss won't show up until 6:30 or 7 so if you want to hang out before i leave we can." I tell the now excited fox. "Oh Pleaseee. Would you do that for me?" She says. "Yea we can hang out but i have to watch over things until the boss arrives."  
"How about you have the other employee's watch over the kids and we will "hang out"?" she tells me as she winks at me. You would think that a shy fox wouldn't all of a sudden become non-shy after figuring out that the person she likes likes her back. oh well. "Well that is what they are hired to do so ok. Lets go and unlock the door cause it just turned 6:00 and the employees should be here now and the kids will be here as soon as the boss arrives now that i think about it." I tell her as we go to the the main room together and i go and unlock the front door for the waiting employee's and go to the bosses office and set the keys on his desk. Then i head out and hang out with foxy for a while.

30 mins later.

The boss arrives and heads in to the pizzeria in time for me to catch him before i leave and i walk up to him with foxy close by. Before i can get any words out Foxy bursts out, "Sir Freddy Sir?" she says as Freddy looks at her. "Yes Foxy?" he says to her. Without me knowing anything about it but assuming she thought about it while we were hanging out in my office on my laptop, "C...can i go home with Austin today and he will bring me back here tonight please? She says with puppy eyes as he looks at me and i shrug my shoulders like i don't know anything about this and am just as surprised as he is. "Foxy you know the rules..." he stops for a second as she gives him puppy eyes again. "But I guess but don't cause any trouble." She jumps at the answer and hugs Freddy as he tugs my shirt and asks what exactly happened last night. "To be honest sir i really don't know because i can't explain it but the only thing i can say is that i guess i made friends with them." i say. "Yea it seems that way, Keep up the good work son. Also how do you feel about your job so far?"  
He asks. "Well sir, so far it is really nice and seems pretty easy." i tell him. "Good Welcome to the Family." He says as we leave the pizzeria.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind having an female animatronic over for dinner." I say as she smiles and we get into the car.  



	3. Day 1 Continued

Hey guys Just another update on the story before we get started here on the next part of the fanfiction.  
I am going to try and i mean try by this to get atleast 3 or 4 chapters out a day of this but i want to try and branch out with stuff like i want this story to continue for alot of chapters and then branch into sequel maybe of a new character and i will be introducing a oc from someone else's story so be ready for that.  
i don't exactly have a place for him yet but hopefully it goes well as i would like it to (cause i want foxy and bonnie and chica to leave my house as is ha). Also i thought i should address the Oc(basically if you haven't figured out yet the oc is me but different in little ways) and foxy dating is possibly a thing but no promises but it would be funny to be dating an animatronic and telling your parents that. especially if the animatronic was a really hot fox that looks like the fox on the cover of the story.  
No but seriously i would like to get this story on the road and hopefully it does fantastic and everyone loves it.  
anyways on with the story.(Also a little side note for viewers of a young audience, there are lemons in this chapter so be warned and if you don't know what lemons are, they are sexual content which i warned in the 2nd chapter about so yea just adding this in as i am writing the chapter.)

Recap of last chapter.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind having an female animatronic over for dinner." I say as she smiles and we get into the car.

Now back to reality(op there goes gravity)

We get into the car and my dad looks at me funny. "umm son why is the fox coming with us?" My dad asks in confusion.  
"I will tell you in a little bit right now i need some sleep." I tell him as i close my eyes and foxy puts my head on her shoulder.  
(also if you didn't know on the way to the pizzeria in chp 1 i was in the front and in this chp i am in the back with foxy. just saiyan ha a pun about dbz)

20 mins later

"Alright son, we are home" My dad says as he wakes me up. I open my eyes to see sunlight. "ahh sunlight my worst enemy." i say in dismay. "You will be fine, it is good for you." My dad says. Yea good for skin cancer. no thanks i will stay inside.  
the day is now sunday, which is probably my worst enemy because the next day is monday, which means school. Anyways we head into my house and foxy is looking around in utter awe at what she isn't use to seeing all the time. "you think that is amazing you should see like a ball room or something."  
i say to her. "man i can be so stupid sometimes with words, like what in the world is wrong with me and talking to regular people... nevermind she is an animatronic so what am i asking myself at this point?" i talk to myself in my own head. I shake the fact that i can be stupid around women sometimes and immediately say to foxy "Hey if you want to stay in my room or something you are more then welcome." Foxy literally jumps at the thought of staying in the same room as me and sleeping in a bed and from what she has heard about beds she wonders what he is planning but nevertheless is excited at the thought.  
"ok i will sleep in there with you." foxy says. "Now you kids don't try anything funny in there, ok?" my dad says. "dad trust me, if i did, i know what i am doing." I tell him. "just be careful" he tells me before me and foxy step into my new room that i just moved into cause i switched rooms. "the room itself isn't that big but it is enough for me to handle until i move out." i tell foxy as she looks around at my wall of a few posters and such. "what are these pictures of?" she asks pointing at the posters of video games and various maps of the video games themselves. "the maps are from a video game so not real and that one almost behind my door is from one of my favorite games in the world "Left 4 dead". Probably my all time favorite next to binding of isaac and a few others."And what is this thing?" she points at the weird shaped thing on my wall with feathers and such on it."that is a dream catcher and there is a rock at the top of it with cave drawings from way back when and it is suppose to get rid of like bad dreams such as nightmares but i only have it because i think it looks cool."

"You said something earlier about moving somewhere right? Foxy asks. "Yea i told my dad that when i graduate high school i was going to move out to california and live with my friend until my other friends finish school and such and we all are going to move out to colorado together to make videos together on the website i was showing you earlier in the pizzeria called youtube."  
I told her. She seemed a little sad by this. "So you are going to leave us but most importantly me? She asks almost crying.  
"Well that was the plan but if you don't truly want me to leave i can stay for a while or maybe take you with me." I tell her She seems to calm down at the gesture but asks, "But Freddy won't let me leave to go to somewhere far away." "He let you come here though." I tell her.  
"Well that is different, From what i have heard, California is very far away and your house is only 20 mins away from the pizzeria so huge difference." She tells me. Well can't leave until i Graduate highschool. So How about i stay here for a while or something cause i really want to persue my career in youtube and i want it to go well so i can live my life the way i want to." I tell Foxy.

"Fine but i will convince Freddy to let me go with you when you do have to leave." She finally tells me.  
"That is fine but if he doesn't let you go?" I tell her "He will let me go, Think positive." she says.  
"Well ok but i need to get some rest so i am going to take a nap." I tell her yawning. "Yea ok but can i sleep with you too?"  
She asks with her puppy eyes that no one can resist. "Fine but hey don't try anything. yet." I tell her.  
Using her brain from what she has heard "Don't worry if i do." Whispering now. "you can be big spoon."  
The sudden quote just made me get goosebumps cause it would just feel weird for an animatronic to you know, do it with a human. Like how does that even work? She can't get pregnant can she? Oh gosh these thoughts running through my head. No animatronics getting pregnant is impossible.  
Right? Whatever. I Shake it off as i eventually can't keep my eyes open anymore and my eyelips shut.

30 mins later.  
Pov Change for a short time. or rather a different perspective Also LEMONS.

"Lemons begin"

Foxy is laying in between Austin's arms and suddenly she gets an idea. "maybe i will surprise him with what i have been taught by bonnie as what is called a blow-job or in the humans head known as a bj or just both to them. Yea that's what i will do."  
Foxy gets up from his arms and quietly takes down his pants as well as his Boxers revealing his member. "man i knew that bonnie said they were big but she didn't say they were that big." Foxy says to herself. Now holding this what she believed to be almost 7 inches of what is known by the humans as a penis. She starts moving her hand on it and moving her hand up and down trying to work the shaft the way Bonnie taught her.  
(funny how the place has only been open for a few weeks and the animatronics have time to do all this stuff).

Pov Switch back. Ha yah. or just the batman thing from the old show.

In the midde of a dream i feel a weird sensation down on my body but i can't tell what it is but i recongize it from anywhere, but i can't put my finger on what it is. I burst my eyes open suddenly and before all my blurryness is cleared i hear a soft voice from below say."Hey i am just you know playing around." I noticed that the voice i heard belongs to foxy althougn i couldn't tell it right away but it is certain that, that is foxy and she is...giving me a blowjob! "Umm Foxy, w..what are you doing?" I ask her in confusion.  
"Well i am giving you what you humans call a blowjob or a bj." she says softly. "Umm thanks, you kindof surprised me there cause i didn't know what was going on at first." I say as i moan at the feeling of her tounge on the head of my penis. "that was the plan all along when you went to sleep.  
i was going to surprise you because i like you.. or more i love you. So this is a, I love you gift." She tells me as she goes down on my penis. A thought goes through my head. "isn't this kinda going a little too fast. I mean i like foxy but she just met me last nigt and now she is giving me a blowjob? what in the world is going on right now?" I shake the thought off as i am about to cum.

"Foxy, i am about to cum." I tell her and she nods to give me the go ahead. "Ok, have it all." I say as i release it all down her throat.  
"mmmm. that was tasty." she tells me as she licks up any cum that didn't go in and she cleans the head of my member with her tounge.

"Lemons end"

Before she goes off to wash in the bathroom I ask her, "Umm foxy aren't you taking this a little too fast?" "Am i? because if you want me to hold off on our next session of cats and dogs, or rather human and fox, i can hold off on it for a while." She says to me as she heads off into the bathroom.  
As she returns i tell her, "Yea that would be nice because i wasn't exactly ready for a surprise Blowjob You know?"  
"Yea i can hold off on that for a while if you really want me too but i can't promise i won't snuggle with you and you know secretly do stuff while you sleep." She tells me. "Well just try not to wake me if you decide to do that again cause i am not really ready for a full on session of sex with you just yet cause i know you love me and i love you but it is all just so fast." I say in probably the most stupid way i could have ever said anything possible."Ok but promise me that if i really want you awake for it you will be awake for it cause i might want to have you awake for it all, the moaning, the hot steamy sex and the climax." She finally says. "Yea i promise, but no more surprises like that."  
She winks at me with the look of no promises but i can tell that she will do as i asked of her.  
"Now to get some rest." I say to myself as i close my eyes and finally fall asleep with foxy back in my arms.

Well i hoped you guys liked this chapter because it was definately a interesting chapter to write, espescially the lemons part which is a new one for me but regardless it was interesting nontheless and before i go i want to again address that it is possible that my oc/me but different me(kinda like a parallel universe type me i guess) and foxy is an official ship now so get your money ready for a t-shirt which may or may not be made that will say foxy x Dimmer's Oc/him and have a picture in the background of a female foxy hugging a character with a question mark on his face even though it is suppose to be me. nah but seriously if i make that a shirt would anyone buy it? Let me know.  
Anyways I'm gonna go and write the next chapter and maybe you will get to see that tonight as well but as foxy said no promises. ;) 


	4. The Night Shift: day 2 part 1 whatever

Alright guys back from the last chapter you guys seen sum lemons and if you read those, good job you are a man now.  
nah but in all seriousness that is my first lemon scene in any story i have wrote not on the fanfiction website. which i didn't type them out before but i wrote them on paper, so i guess you could say i have experience with writing things but not in the mature way like with lemons and stuff. Anyways i won't take up much more of your time, but i seen a review on the story that was a question or rather a statement of begging i guess you could say, idk things just happen like the story wasn't even planned out i just write as i go which explains the parts with me sounding stupid, and hey if you finish this part right here with me talking to you,  
the reader, then hey good job. I outta give you a cookie because i don't like cookies. So um yea. Like i said i write these things out as i go and thoughts of what to put next just appear in my head as i type these chapters and they just eventually become a bunch of jumbled words and if that is how you spell that word how come i have never seen it in my life ha. anyways i'll talk to you guys later and if i remember correctlly someone wanted freddy to be a girl and i didn't even address it.  
I will see if it is possible to make Freddy a girl because freddy hasn't been introduced and hey maybe he or she as she now is, is in this next chapter. Anyways Bye guys go read the chapter.  
(sorry if you didn't know i like to talk alot to my viewers/Readers)

Recap

"Now to get some rest." I say to myself as i close my eyes and finally fall asleep with foxy back in my arms.

Chapter 4 The night shift day 2

2 Hours before the night shift

Just waking up to a fox in your bed is strange enough(amiright). But an animatronic fox is even more weird because that fox just gave you a blowjob at what time in the morning, What was it like 8:30 a.m. Now that is weird. But hey guess what that animatronic fox is in love with you and you two are basically dating at the moment and it seems that she wants to live with you when you move out to cali., and then colorado, so hey i mean at least you got that going for back to not thinking to your self Austin. "Wow i have the strangest thoughts in my own head sometimes." I say to myself unaware that Foxy is awake. "Yea i wish i could hear those thoughts." Foxy says. I jumped at the feeling cause i had no idea that Foxy was even awake nevertheless even listening. "Sorry foxy i didn't realize you were awake at the time." I told her.  
"Yea it is strange because I still haven't started calling her babe or honey but i might stick to foxy" i think to myself. "Hey babe?" Foxy says Suddenly.  
"Yea Foxy?" I reply. "How come you don't call me babe or hun?" She says. Dang she must hear my thoughts or something. "To be honest, I was just asking myself the same question.  
But i can't seem to find an answer but i just like the name Foxy so much so it would fit you better than babe or hun." I tell her. "Ok I guess but I am still calling you Babe or Hun or sometimes i will say your name(plot twist, like i said it just happens as i write, I won't even remember to have Foxy say babe or hun to Austin)."  
"It is whatever you think is right Foxy." I tell her. I check the clock on my laptop, because i never even turn that thing off and i have ways to keep it from overheating, It is... holy crap it is freaking 10:30. "Foxy don't you think we should get ready?" I ask. "Why, what time is it?" She says. Could make a pun to her right now but she wouldn't even understand it but i don't like the show all that much anyways. "well Foxy, it is 10:30 in the afternoon and we have like one hour and a half to be there at the pizzeria." I tell her. "Man we need to get ready i didn't think it was this late but we have to go because Freddy will get mad if we don't show up at the right time." Foxy tells me in panic. "Don't worry let me go wake up my dad cause i am sure he is asleep on the couch anyways." I go into the living room and sure enough my dad is on the couch but he isn't asleep. Oh well points for trying.

"Hey dad we need to go." I tell him. "Yea but i didn't want to wake you two earlier cause you two seemed so happy together."  
he tells me. "Has nothing to do with our situation at hand but ok thanks." I tell him "Well it is 10:35, So go take a shower and put your uniform and when it is time to go i will come and get you two." He tells me. "Alright just come get us when the car is started and your ready to go." I tell him as i head back into my room

"Well what did he say?" Foxy tells me as i go into my room. "Well he said to just be ready to go i guess around 11:40. But i have to take a shower real quick." I tell her. "Ok but can i come with you?" She says with puppy eyes. "Sorry Foxy i don't want to get water on you, you are an animatronic so you can't get wet." I tell her sadly. "No you can. Freddy when he had us designed made sure to make us waterproof in case one of the children got their drinks on us so we wouldn't go out." She says. "oh hmm, good thinking i guess and we did have "sex" earlier so i guess that explains it." I say.  
"Speaking of which, before we go, maybe in the shower can we please." she says again with puppy eyes. "Sorry foxy just not right now maybe we can later." i tell her sadly. "oh oh can we do it at the pizzeria?" she says suddenly "Wouldn't the boss find out cause if i am not mistaken he watches the cameras back every night." I tell her. "Most likely, Bonnie has already told him about our relationship together or he found out through the camera feed."  
She says. "Well whatever i need a shower, if you still want to take a shower with me thats fine, but if you want to stay in here that is fine to." I tell her.  
"I'm gonna stay in here and wait on you. or maybe i can go in there with you and sit by the shower and wait for you to get out?" She asks me.  
"Fine it is whatever you want." I tell her before we go into the bathroom.

30 mins later(wee another time skip lets play the doctor who music from when the tardis is going through the time thing and i never watched that show, nevermind.)

"Whoo that was a nice shower." I say as i get into my room along with foxy behind me. "why did it take so long to take that shower though?" She asks.  
Depending on my mood i really just decide to take either long or short showers, so yea. "umm i don't know it is just a thing with me." I tell her.  
Now being 11:10 i sit on my bed with foxy and lay down for a bit.

30 more mins later.

"Hey guys, it is time to go." I hear my dad call. I put my laptop down because something tells me i won't need it tonight, so i just take my gameboy since i loved gameboys as a kid and put an old game in and grabbed the charger i had for it, and finally i signaled foxy that it was time to go and believe me she was ready to go home and tell Bonnie about her time here. She was like ready to go but she doesn't want to leave type of ready. We walked out my door and into the living room where my dad had his coat on, his hat on, and his shoes, with his keys in his hands. "You all ready to go?" He asks.  
"Yea but i am hungry considering i havn't really ate at all since i got home and to the fact that my creator aka me won't put a scene in where i am eating yet." I say as my dad and foxy just laugh.  
"You can eat when we get to the pizzeria, I'm sure chica won't mind cooking a pizza for all of us." Foxy says suddenly. "Whatever lets go you two lovers." My dad says as he opens the door and we walk outside.  
"now this is more like it. outside is dark and i won't get utterly destroyed by the sun." I say as we get into the car.  
I sit in the back with Foxy and my dad pulls out of the driveway.

15 mins later

"Well we are here." My dad says as he turns off the car. "I know dad, i didn't sleep on the way this time." I tell him. "Just making sure Son." My dad says as we get out of the car and go to meet Freddy at the door. We walk to the door and sure enough Freddy is just walking out to find us walking towards the pizzeria.  
"Hey guys, Foxy how was your day." Freddy asks her. "It was the best in the world is all i can say to explain it." She says hugging me.  
"Well son i am going to head out be safe." My dad says before getting back in his car. "Austin." Freddy tells me as i turn back around.  
"What's up Freddy." I Reply. "I know about your relationship with foxy." He tells me. "Yea i figured you would find out somehow, so did Bonnie tell you or did you watch the camera's back?"  
I say. "Kindof both but i am... not going to punish you for it cause it looks like Foxy is happy with you, and if she is happy, then i am."  
He says a little suddenly. "T...thank you sir." I say back as foxy jumps up and down happy that she is allowed to stay with me like as my girlfriend.  
"But there is one condition." Freddy says. oh boy a condition i can't imagine what. "What is it?" I ask. "If Foxy is really in love with you than i want you to...  
take care of her." He says. "Umm sir like she is going to be coming to the pizzeria with me at night and she can stay with me in the day or what sir?" I ask.  
"Well you see... She needs to be here sometimes but I know she is happy with you but at least let her stay here for tonight and when you come in for night 3 of your job and your shift is over for that day, you can take her home but you know she is apart of my pizzeria? And if you want her to basically live with you i would have to build a new animatronic or get one of the old toy ones that was built before the place opened." He says. "So wait you are telling me that there are others? and also why didn't i get a call last night as is?" I ask.  
"One answer is yes there are others but they can't do anything. The second question i just can't answer.

"Well whatever i will let you go home and i will get started cause it is like 12:00 almost if not already." I tell him as he waves us goodbye and leaves as we enter the pizzeria.  
"Hey Nightguard and foxy we missed you!" I hear in the distance and soon realize it is Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie I missed you all as well but i had a fun time at Austin's home." Foxy says as she hugs Bonnie and then me. "Umm nightguard?" Bonnie says. "Yes Bonnie?" I reply. "Freddy is wanting to meet you. She has been waiting all day." Bonnie says to me tugging at my hand. "Freddy is a she? but why is her name Freddy?" I ask in confusion.  
"Well you see, Um well let her explain it to you." Bonnie Says as we walk into the main room where Freddy and chica are already sitting down waiting. "Hello Nightguard, I have heard alot about you." I hear the bear say to me.  
"Freddy explain to him what we were discussing." Bonnie says to him. "Well, as you can see my voice is a female voice but i was never put into my body so they put me into this one but no one has ever thought about putting it into my body which is in the parts/service room." Freddy says. "So why didn't you just have Bonnie or Chica or Foxy do it?" I say. "Well you see the thing that keeps me alive is very soft and if you aren't careful with it it can break easily. the glowing thing you see in my chest is a soul sphere, and that is what keeps me alive." Freddy says finally. "And you want me to put it in there to put you in your correct body?" I say.  
"Ohh would you please?" Freddy says as she gets up to hug me. "yea I guess but won't the boss say something?" I ask. "No he shouldn't, he knows that i am a female but he just never has time to do things like this and if he does ask i will explain it to him.

"Ok i will but I need Bonnie or chica to bring the suit in here." i say. "already way ahead of you." Chica says as she brings the suit into the main room. Funny i didn't see her slip away in the time that we were sitting here. Chica places the suit on the table and freddy is awaiting to be back into her female suit.  
"Ok are you ready Freddy?" I ask her. "Yes and please call me Fredina when i am in my suit." Fredina says. "Ok here we go." I say to prep Fredina for i guess what you would call hype.  
I remove the soul sphere in Fredina's Chest carefully and place it into her actual suit. It takes a second for Fredina to respond and chica is already taking the old Freddy suit back into the parts and service room. As soon as Fredina comes to live, She immediately hugs me. "Oh thank you thank you thank you." Fredina Says unaware that she has me in her breasts. But foxy doesn't seem to mind as Fredina is her friend. "Ok enough hugs i get it." I say as Fredina lets go of me realizing that i am basically in between her breasts. Fredina Brightens up a shade of red and shakes my hand.  
"You don't know how much this means to me, to be back in my own body but..." Fredina stops. "But what?" Me and foxy look at eachother in confusion. "I want to test it out, and seeing that you are the only boy in the room." Fredina says.  
"Woah Fredina, this is my man." Foxy says suddenly. "Aww but foxy pwease?" Fredina says with big eyes that remind me of foxy's puppy eyes. "Not now, you barely even know him." Foxy says. "Fine, but can i have him tomorrow?" Fredina Says with those puppy-like eyes again.  
"Maybe if you are good enough, Besides i have to stay here tonight as is because the boss said so and i can't go home with Austin again until tomorrow." Foxy says.

It is now 3 a.m., And we are all sitting in the main area just talking not even realizing that something or someone is there with us. Will I ever find out and will the other animatronics ever find out? Stay tuned For the next Episode of Dragon ball... Wrong show man, crap i forgot, Stay tuned for the next chapter of My Job At Freddy's. 


	5. The Night Shift: Day 2 part 2

Hey guys what is going on, i won't talk as long this time as i want to get into the chapter and see what my mind has set for me. Anyways I am currently working on bringing an oc into the story but it won't be what you read in the last chapter which hasn't even been revealed yet on who or what that was but i have a pretty good idea on who it is or who it will be as i write this. So yea no spoilers on the ending of last chapter on the topic of the character i am going to introduce in this one but about the Oc that i am bringing in, I may wait to bring them in next chapter as i want to finish this night and set up for the next day which will be in like a chapter or two.  
So yea i am done talking unless i add something in before i upload this. Bye. Real quick just thought you should know that i have decided to introduce the oc in this chapter instead yay.

Recap of last chapter

It is now 3 a.m., And we are all sitting in the main area just talking not even realizing that something or someone is there with us.

Chapter 5: The Night Shift: night 2

Being 3 a.m. i Start to get this weird feeling like someone or something is watching me. From what i remember from the game, i am not suppose to hallucinate until like night 3 or 4. But this is weird like since i am not really in my office and i've been out here with the girls all night maybe i should go to my office and the feeling will go away. I think to myself. "Hey girls, I am going to go to my office. If you need anything let me know." I tell them. "Oh babe can i come with you? Since it will be a day before i see you again." Foxy asks. i feel like i shouldn't tell them about this weird feeling i am having right now because it might scare them or something. But just in case whatever is watching me or whomever is watching me tries to get in my office i should bring Foxy with me cause i feel like she is the strongest of the group. "Yea Foxy you can come with me if you want." I tell her. Maybe the girls out here will be fine without me. They look like they can handle themselves as is. They are animatronics after all. I think to myself as me and foxy are walking into my office. "Soo. what do you wanna do since we only have like 2 hours and a half?" I ask her. "Well you know we could..." She tries to ask. "Foxy, i know you want to but please if we do anything together right now let's at least snuggle since that is close to what you actually want to do or we could talk or something." I tell her.

"Fine we won't do it again but, i want to talk to you about Fredina." She says. Why would she want to talk about her, is she jealous of her or does she want me to stay away from her or maybe she doesn't want her to forcefully try to have sex with me. Then again I know Foxy wants to have sex with me right now cause she just tried to ask me. Maybe she wants to... "Foxy are you trying to say that you don't want Fredina to have actual sex with me first because you havn't lost your vir..." "Yes i haven't lost my virginity yet. And i don't want her to be the first person to actually have sex with you, like actual sex not a blowjob." Foxy finishes for me.  
"Oh i see now. ok, well I honestly was going to try and convince her to not have it with me anyways." I tell her. "But why?" Foxy asks. "To be honest Foxy i have lost mine already, a while back to another human but let's say that i haven't and i want to lose mine to you if anybody was to do it." I tell her. "But... You have been denying us having sex this whole time." She says. "Yes i have but i feel like from how fast you were to give me a blowjob yesterday, i feel like you are taking it a little too fast but hey, guess what? Tomorrow, when you are allowed to come home with me, i will let you have actual sex with me and then it won't be so bad ok?" Foxy is tearing up at this point. "Oh thank you Baby." Foxy says. (is it just me or am i taking this a little too far with foxy saying baby so much to Austin/me? Either that or someone is preparing to drop in on us. Dun dun dunnnnnn.) As she says this, she starts to hug me and is crying uncontrolably. Obviously i let her do so cause she technically is my girlfriend or foxfriend or somethingfriend, that kinda confuses me now cause she is a girl but she is an animatronic or wait i still haven't even asked her if she can have kids. Hmm maybe i should ask her after she stops buring me in her breasts.  
Finally after crying for what seemed like hours, she finally lets go of me and i can now speak. "Hey umm Foxy?" I ask. "Yea Babe?" She replies. But before i can ask the question, Out of nowhere what seems to be a golden version of Fredina just showed up in front of the desk while me and Foxy were laying on the bed. "H...Hello there Nightguard, I have been watching you from afar." Golden Fredina says. "So i have noticed, i felt like someone was watching me." I tell Golden. "Stay away from him Golden, He is my man, go find your own man." Foxy Snaps.  
"I wasn't going to steal him from you. I was just here to check on him to make sure he isn't "Him"." Golden says. "Wait what, who are you looking for? Cause i have an experience with stuff like this if it is what i am thinking it is." I ask.  
"I am looking for the "one" who killed the children long ago." Golden says. "But this place is the first place of the franchise that has ever existed, how can there already be one of those guys?" I say.  
"Well Babe you see, it is a long story and i don't think the creator of this story can even explain it." Foxy says. (Hey i heard that.) "Regardless Foxy keep and eye on your lover, Cause if "he" shows up, than your lover here won't exactly be around anymore." Golden says before she vanishes.

It is now 4:30 a.m. "Umm so we have a guy in a purple suit trying to kill me or just anyone in particular?" I ask foxy. "How did you know what he looked like? And he is possibly coming back to take revenge on the pizzeria for firing him, so he will kill whoever is in the pizzeria at the time." Foxy explains. "Well i have an idea, i know one person who can help me because most likely this purple man that is either here or is coming here is going to try and kill me and only one man can help me." I say. "Who would that be?" Foxy asks with her head turned. "Well first off it would be Freddy, which would then call the only person capable of handling killers."  
I add. "Are you talking about?" Foxy says. "Yea, I am talking about Andrew Henderson, because he is the only person that i know in this town that is actually strong and knows how to handle people like this Purple man."  
"Umm are you sure?" Foxy says suddenly and a little nervous. "Why what is wrong?" I ask. "Nothing babe, don't worry about it." Foxy says. I feel like there is something she isn't telling me.

"Uh Hello, Hello hello." Answers Freddy. "Hey Freddy, i kinda need some help." I say. "Austin what is it? Did something go wrong, it is 4:40 in the morning." Freddy says.  
"Well not yet. But Something may go wrong very soon if not today, tomorrow night." I say. "Well do you need me to send Andrew?" Freddy asks. "Yea that would help, cause i don't know whether or not I am going to survive tonight if you don't." I say. "Ok i will call him to come over to the pizzeria but make sure you stay safe until then." Freddy says before we exchange goodbyes.

P.O.V Switch

Ring ring, Ring ring.(Generic ringtone Andrew) "Hello?" I Answer. "Andrew, There is going to be a problem at the pizzeria and I need you there now and i want you to help Austin guard the pizzeria at night for the rest of the week." Freddy says. "Is everything ok, Freddy?" I ask. "Yea but i am worried for Austin and the others." Freddy says.  
"Ok i will be there shortly then." I say before we exchange goodbyes. I wander what is going on for Freddy to have to call me in.

P.O.V switchback

"Foxy let's inform the others what Goldie told us." I tell her while walking into the main room. "We already know Nightguard. Goldie told us everything." I hear Fredina Say from afar.  
"So do you have a plan on what to do Nightguard?" Bonnie says. "Well i called Freddy and he is going to have Andrew come in to help me from what i know." I tell them.  
"Yay i can't wait to see him again, i missed him, didn't you foxy cause i figured you missed him the most since you did..." "Shhh Bonnie." Foxy shuts her up.  
Ok there is something she is definately not telling me.

20 mins later

It is now 5 a.m. Andrew is pulling into the driveway of the pizzeria i see. I say to myself in my head as i go to unlock the door for him. "Hey Andrew long time no see." I tell him as he walks in.  
"Yea it has been a long time hasn't it." He says as he looks at foxy but she is hiding in her cove. "Foxy come on out here." Andrew yells over to foxy as the rest of the gang hears this and rushes over to him And hugs him. "Andrew we missed you so much." Bonnie and Chica say in unison. Foxy is now coming out of the cove to come over but is taking her time as she is very red but pale at the same time.  
"Wow Foxy, i haven't seen you like this in a long time. Is something the matter?" Andrew asks. "Well you see, you know how i use to..." She stops as she looks at me and i am in complete confusion. "How i use to like you? I still have feelings for you but I meet Austin here and now that you are back i..." Foxy stops. "So is this what you have been hiding from me Foxy?" I say. "So you and foxy have hit it off together, but it seems like she has feelings for me still. And foxy, you love him right?" Andrew says. "Yes i love him but..." Foxy is interupted "Well if you love him then go with him but if you truly still love me then go with me but regardless i want you to follow your heart because regardless all i want is for you to be happy and if you love him then stay with him ." Andrew finishes. "You know what. I agree with Andrew, Foxy if you love me Like you say you do, Then stay with me but if you truly and honestly have feelings that are strong for him, Then i won't stop you." I tell her.

"Ohh Austin i thought you would take this a little more seriously." Foxy says. "Well it is like my doctor says, I don't get concerned about anything or feel pain really." I tell her.  
"Foxy before you make your choice i should go ahead and tell you that try and make the right choice and to help you, You know i love you right?" Andrew says. "Well yes, Andrew." Foxy says. "Well you know that i love you as a friend and i will let no one hurt you and i won't let anyone hurt The rest of the crew and Austin.  
Does that help you Foxy?" Andrew Finishes. "I think so." Foxy says. At this point we are sitting at a table and we are waiting for Foxy to decide but since Andrew wants her to be happy She decides to walk towards me and she hugs me. "You see Foxy? It wasn't that hard." Andrew says.  
"Anyways Andrew, Did freddy tell you why you are here?" I Say. "Yea but it is almost 6 am and nothing has happened yet. But we will wait for Freddy to come in and tell him that nothing has happened so far." Andrew says.

An 1 and 30 mins later.

Freddy finally arrives at the pizzeria and walks in. "Hey boss." I Greet Freddy. "Thank goodness you are safe" he says as he hugs me. "Listen Austin i have thought about it and i want you to take the animatronics home with you for a few days and we are gonna close for a few days until this clears up about this thing you were talking about, which might i ask what is the problem anyways?" Freddy asks. "Well Goldie came to me and Foxy in the office and said something about someone but only said "him"." I say. "Oh no not him again." Freddy says. "Who is this guy anyways." I ask. "I will explain on the way to your house, i called your dad and told him that i will take you home today. And Andrew i want you to guard Austin for the next Few days, ok? Freddy says. "Ok but explain it to me when we get there who this is that is after Austin." Andrew says as all the Animatronics and us get ready to leave. "I will but just follow me there." Freddy says. "Ok sir." Andrew says.

Who is this Purple man and What does he want with Austin? Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball..(Still Wrong show). Crap man i keep thinking it is dragon ball z. Ok Sorry. On the Next Chapter of My Job at Freddy's. 


	6. Day 2 Continued

Hey what's up guys i am back for another chapter, and i thought i should take the first few parts of this chapter to explain a few things regarding The oc i have adopted to use in this story as well as a few other things through out the chapter so before i go to the chapter to do basically a recap and some backstory i would like to take the time to thank the owner for letting me use their oc and their name is "Mikat2" So thank you Mikat for letting me use Andrew since we did discuss that and such. Alright also i want to bring up another thing i said at the end of a chapter a few chp's back, I brought up something about making a shirt of Foxy hugging Austin which if anyone knows how to draw art, I am really considering making that a thing if you guys would want to have one. So yea if you know how to Draw really well on pc then send me a pm. Ok i think that about does it, if there is anything i missed then let me know. Also big reveal in this chapter.

Recap

Freddy finally arrives at the pizzeria and walks in. "Hey boss." I Greet Freddy. "Thank goodness you are safe" he says as he hugs me. "Listen Austin i have thought about it and i want you to take the animatronics home with you for a few days and we are gonna close for a few days until this clears up about this thing you were talking about, which might i ask what is the problem anyways?" Freddy asks. "Well Goldie came to me and Foxy in the office and said something about someone but only said "him"." I say. "Oh no not him again." Freddy says. "Who is this guy anyways." I ask. "I will explain on the way to your house, i called your dad and told him that i will take you home today. And Andrew i want you to guard Austin for the next Few days, ok? Freddy says. "Ok but explain it to me when we get there who this is that is after Austin." Andrew says as all the Animatronics and us get ready to leave. "I will but just follow me there." Freddy says. "Ok sir." Andrew says.

Chapter 6: Backstory of previous night guard and purple man. And Andrew (can't forget him, also this is for the first part of the chapter)

Andrew's backstory and details of him

Andrew Henderson a 6ft 4in tall marine veteran who has short brown hair with a brown goatee and connecting beard that is short and thin not long and thick. He has brown eyes. He served for 8 years when he was 24 to 32. He is currently 35 years old. He is a very kind man but also a deadly one when need be. He drives a 1979 trans-am that is black with red pen striping on the sides and a white eagle painted on the hood.

Now back to purple man.

4 days ago

Purple man/Vincent's point of view. (yes that is the name i chose because it suits him)

Well well well, i spot a little night guard in his office all alone. Only night 4 and he is already unknown to the horror that is awaiting him.  
Vincent thinks to himself.

Phone guy/Previous night guard's point of view

I should probably go ahead and record the message for the new night guard coming in cause something tells me that the animatronics are not going to let me live tonight(plot twist, he knows). "Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you any more messages. It has been a rough night here. Um hey, maybe sometime you could check the heads in the backroom, I'm gonna hold out until someone checks. I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there.  
Um Well I'll see you later maybe if i survive this. Umm goodnight and goodbye." I hang up the phone to end the message as this man walks into the doorframe. I quickly try to close the door but he stabs my hand. "Ahhhhh-" Phone guy is hushed by Vincent. "Now now everything is going to be okay, But first let's get rid of these silly messages you plan on leaving for the nightguard, because i am expecting someone to be coming to work here later and all i want is my revenge." Vincent says. "Then what do you want with me?" I say. "Well we are going to play a little game of cat n' mouse and guess what instead of me being the cat, I am just going to be the guy killing the mouse slowly." Vincent says. "Please don't kill me. I have a family." I say. "Oh well, you will get a new family, you can be apart of the family of those kids i slaughtered." Vincent says. "Your a monster!" I say and try to break free.  
"Aww such mean words. I don't take kindly to meanies." Vincent says as he puts the tip of his knife under my chin. "You will never get away with this!" I say. "Oh but my dear friend, I already have, you see i don't care about you, i just want my revenge on someone who ruined my life forever." Vincent says about to slit my throat. "Then go ahead and kill me, unless you really want to play a game because i already made sure to have the police on speaker with my other hand which i am surprised you didn't even notice."  
I say.

Pov switch back to vincent.

Right then and there i slit his throat. I destroyed the tapes he left for the new night guard coming in tomorrow, plus what are the odds that this new one is in fact the one i am looking to seek revenge on for ruining me. Austin, I am coming for you. I said to myself as i left the pizzeria before the cops could show up.

Back to the present. on the way home

"So Freddy, what is going on and what does this man want with me?" I say. (feels good to be back in my body, and no that isn't a reference to when goku and ginyu switch bodies, stop thinking like that.)  
"Well Austin, This man, His name is "Vincent purple. He.." Freddy stops. "He is my Brother." Freddy finishes. I gasp. "Then why is his last name Purple?" I ask. "Well, you see, he really loves wearing the color purple and his name use to be Vincent Fazbear." (or Vincent Kennedy McBear. Ha Wwe take that.) Freddy says. "So he changed his name and that is why he has the last night purple, but why is he after me?" I ask. "Well to be honest i really don't know, maybe you did something to him and you never caught his name. But he did go to jail once because he murdered 5 children a long time ago and hid the bodies. Someone eventually found him out and got him arrested but he escaped." Freddy says. "Well crap, i didn't think my past would come back to haunt me like this." I say. "What do you mean?" Freddy says.  
"Well um let's just say i was the one who figured him out and explaining it would be more complicated then the zelda timeline. that or the writer of the story doesn't know how to explain it without screwing everything up." I say. "So you were the mysterious man that had his name hidden away all those years ago." Freddy says in awe.  
"Well yes and no. Technically it was my dad who figured him out but i was little at the time and i found the bodies and told my dad, but everyone gave me the credit for it and i had my name hidden afterwards." I say. "So thats what happened, i always wondered what happened to that kid, and to think, he would be working for me years later."  
Freddy says. "Yea it is crazy that after all these years i thought Vincent had gotten the chair but yet he seems to be alive." I say.

10 mins later.

Freddy pulls into the drive with Andrew close behind. We park in the driveway and we get out of the car and head into my house, the animatronics in utter awe all except for foxy since she has seen the place before."Now Austin from what i know, Goldie is going to hold down the fort at the restaurant until Vincent is dealt with."  
Freddy says. "That seems fine, She seems like she can hold her own as her being able to teleport and all." i say. Me, the animatronics, And Andrew head into my room since Andrew was prompted to guard me and all and Freddy is now discussing the details with my dad. "I am going to head out into the other room to ask Freddy what is going on." Andrew says. Andrew walks into the other room while me and the girls are sitting around waiting. "So, now what" I ask. "Well we wait until Freddy and Andrew come back in here to tell us what to do next, i guess." Foxy says.

Pov Switch (Vincent)

"Well, well, well Goldie, it has been a long time hasn't it?" I ask. "Shut up! you murdered those kids and you were suppose to get the chair years ago." Goldie says.  
"Now now my dear Goldie, isn't that a bit harsh?" I say walking toward her before she vanishes. "oh playing a game of hide and seek are we?" I say. "Now tell me, Where is He?" I ask.  
"I won't tell you even if you managed to catch me and threaten to kill me." Goldie says. "Oh Goldie, Now why would i want to harm you, Besides it isn't you i am after, it is that kid that ruined my life many years ago." I say.  
"And you deserved it." Goldie says. "Goldie if you don't tell me where he is i will just have to force you, remember i know how to hurt you." I say.  
"How are you going to hurt me? you know you can't hurt me." Goldie says. "Oh i have my ways." I say as i walk out the door and bring in a tied up child with tape around their mouth which i managed to kidnap a while back. "You wouldn't!" Goldie says.  
"Oh but Goldie, you have to understand, I would!" I say as i put the blade under his throat. "Fine but you won't get to him easy." Goldie says. "Now, wasn't that easy?" I say as i lift the blade for a second. "Don't worry i won't kill this one yet." I finish.  
"Now, for the info Goldie." I say. "He lives..."

Pov switch back

Andrew is done talking to freddy in the living room and is now back in my room and freddy is currently explaining things to me. "Now Austin, If Vincent somehow finds his way here, i want you to hide and find a object that is blunt or if you have any weapons, then that works too." Freddy Finishes explaining.  
"Well i have the taser." I say. "Actually if you use the taser, try not to kill him with it but otherwise, Andrew i will leave you to guard Austin and if you see Vincent, Kill him. The police can't do anything about this so we will have to leave it to you Andrew and you Girls to protect Austin." Freddy finishes "Yes sir!" The four girls and Andrew say in unison.

Well that about ends the chapter there cause i just ran out of words to put so i am ending the chapter here, expect to at least see one more tonight. Anyways like i said if anyone knows how to draw graphics then if you could draw me and foxy hugging that would be cool for the shirt thing if you all really want it, which if you do pm me and let me know so i know that people actually would want a shirt like that. Also again thanks to Mikat2 for the oc. And before i go, One last reference. On the next episode of Dragon ball- (Dang it i told you twice now that this is not dragon ball, Get it through your thick skull.) Man what is up with him. Anyways On the Next Chapter of My job at freddy's,  
Purple guy Probably kills that person or kid he showed to Goldie and Leaves after he tells her where i live(thanks alot Goldie i am going to die now) and Purple man may or may not show up at my house or just stalk it until the perfect moment arises. Well thats about it so yea Oh and Um DODGEEEEEE-Mister piccolo.  



	7. Filler chapter but fun to read anyways

Hey guys, what is going on? i will try not to take as much time this time as i want to get started, but i have decided that i am going to have the shirt thing i was talking about made but i still need a person to draw the image and such so if any of you guys are artists, then let me know so i can have that made. Anyways thats about it, so yea like i said in the last chapter, if i missed anything let me know. Bye. (Also the Real thing comes Tomorrow but i just wanted to do this for fun).

Recap

Andrew is done talking to freddy in the living room and is now back in my room and freddy is currently explaining things to me. "Now Austin, If Vincent somehow finds his way here, i want you to hide and find a object that is blunt or if you have any weapons, then that works too." Freddy Finishes explaining.  
"Well i have the taser." I say. "Actually if you use the taser, try not to kill him with it but otherwise, Andrew i will leave you to guard Austin and if you see Vincent, Kill him. The police can't do anything about this so we will have to leave it to you Andrew and you Girls to protect Austin." Freddy finishes "Yes sir!" The four girls and Andrew say in unison.

Chapter 7: The purple man shows up?

In a dream

"Austin, go hide now!" Andrew says. it seems that Vincent knows where i live now, so i guess Goldie failed. Well i'm sure she tried her best.(no she didn't she gave up as soon as Vincent threatened to kill the hostage he had)  
"Hey, voice in my head, go away!" I say to myself.(drama queen) Anyways as i was saying before i was rudely interrupted, i am sure she tried her best.(hmmm) well i might as well listen to Andrew and hide. "Babe can i come with you? Foxy says.  
Foxy says. "Yea but stay quiet." I tell her. "I will try my best." Foxy says. It is not long before i hear footsteps approaching where me and foxy are hiding. "Hmm i wonder where he could be" I hear someone say. Oh crap he got past Andrew, Well i am doomed. All of a sudden the footsteps disappear.  
He must of gone away, i did hear something in another room. All of a sudden i hear something i will probably never forget. Rock the dragon starts playing from afar.  
What the heck? When did Dragon ball z become apart of this world too? All of a sudden i hear punching in the background and something hit the floor. Rock The Dragon fades away and i hear more footsteps.  
"You can come out now, the treat has been killed by me personally, Like yamacha." I hear a familar voice say. Well, Vegeta is in my world somehow and i am not going to ask questions but i am wondering, how the hell did vegeta aka a Dragon ball z character that isn't even included in this story get here? me and foxy come out from where we are hiding and hey what do you know it was vegeta. "Well, well it seems that you have been taken care of." Vegeta says. "But how did you-" "no time to explain how i got into your world, now, are you just gonna stand there like an idiot, or are we going to help your pathetic exuse of a friend over there?" Vegeta says. it is just like vegeta to call everyone else besides himself, weak. "What are we suppose to do?" I ask. "You idiot, don't you think that i came prepared? You see, unlike Kakarot, I am smart about preparing for something like this. I brought the dragon balls of course.  
Now are we going to help him or not!" Vegeta yells. "Ok, jeez. loud mouth." I say. "What did you say?" Vegeta asks. "You heard me." I say. "After this we are going to fight, and i am going to beat you to an inch of your life." Vegeta says. "Is that a fact?" I say.(dream world, my rules. so i am stronger than vegeta.) "Guys, hurry up, we don't have all day." Foxy says.  
"Oh right, now vegeta, let's make this wish and we will fight." I say. "Now we are talking." Vegeta says as we go outside and summon the might Shenron.  
"Shenron, Bring back this man lying on the floor that was killed in action." Vegeta says. "Your wish... has been granted." Shenron says. Shenron disappears and Andrew gets up like nothing happened. "Where am i? I was dead. Who is that?" Andrew asks.  
"We are outside the house you buffoon." vegeta says. "You were dead but vegeta came along and he brought the dragon balls with him and revived you. And like i said that is Vegeta." I explain. "Should of left him dead if he is so clueless." Vegeta says.  
"What did you say, you pointy haired prick!" Andrew says. "Oh you heard me but i don't have time for you, as this man here promised me a fight." Vegeta says.

"Alright Vegeta, You ready?" I yell. "Ready as i will ever be." Vegeta yells back. "Then i will give you the first punch." I say. i will flick him when he reaches me and treat him like cell treated .  
"Oh, So confident are you." Vegeta says. "Yea and also i won't even keep my eyes open." I say. "Hmmm.. Stop buffing, there is no way-" Vegeta stops. "That was just half of my power." I say.  
"There is no way, how could he be that strong?" Vegeta says to himself. "Well, are you going to attack me?" I ask. As i say that, Vegeta is rushing me and when he gets to me i just flick him like i said i would. "It's sad, i thought you were stronger than that Vegeta."  
I say.(in reality i would be killed by vegeta if this wasn't a dream.) And suddenly everything fades to darkness.

I wake up in sweat. "Holy crap i am stronger than vegeta!" I say to myself. "That's nice Babe but i don't know who he is and you need to sleep, cause you have only been out an hour and nothing as happened yet. You will need all the rest you can get just in case Vincent shows up." Foxy says. "Alright but i am stronger than Vegeta." I say as i roll back over to sleep.

Unknowning to everyone, Vincent is watching the house from afar. "I am coming for you Austin. Be ready." Vincent says as he laughs.

Well hey day 3, you made it, um yea i may not be around as long to tell you this time but this was just a filler episode and wasn't meant to be taken seriously until the end of it, which that part was technically only canon with the story, but since i did say it was a dream, we will say all of that is canon to the story and if vegeta actually showed up in the story, i feel like that would make it even better but i am not going to do that maybe. Anyways the "Actual chapter" of purple man showing up will be tomorrow and that will be interesting. So on the next episode of Dragon ball z(surprised he didn't stop me this time.) (Man i just gave up.) Oh well because you did, fine i will do it right this time.  
On the next Chapter of My Job At Freddy's, Purple man will most likely show up and if i am not careful this season of my job at freddy's will end soon so i need ideas for something after purple man is defeated, cause good guys always win, right? Anyways leave me suggestions on what i should do after purple man cause if i don't have one, this season will end and i will have to think of a new idea for next season. Anyways thanks and bye. 


	8. Finale of season 1

Hey guys, what is going on, sorry for being late for another chapter i just got caught up in a few things,  
regardless i won't take long as i want to start writing. Also, i have now obtained an idea for next season thanks to a review that someone wrote which i don't remember on the spot but if i do i will put his name after this before i upload.  
anyways yea thanks for the ideas and i made an idea for my own from those ideas, which may or may not be in the next season but it all depends on how my mind decides to work. anyways yea bye. Also Lemons in this chapter.

Recap

I wake up in sweat. "Holy crap i am stronger than vegeta!" I say to myself. "That's nice Babe but i don't know who he is and you need to sleep, cause you have only been out an hour and nothing as happened yet. You will need all the rest you can get just in case Vincent shows up." Foxy says. "Alright but i am stronger than Vegeta." I say as i roll back over to sleep.

Unknowning to everyone, Vincent is watching the house from afar. "I am coming for you Austin. Be ready." Vincent says as he laughs.

(just for those of you who didn't read it)

Chapter 8: Purple man shows up.

I wake up late at night, it is 10 pm,(not really late, but in the story's case, lets say it is.) and foxy is still awake after i slept for like most of the day.  
"Ah, i see you are awake Babe." Foxy says.(is it just me or is she acting more and more human-like every chapter?) "Yea, i needed to get up as is, i slept literally all day." I say.  
"Well as you can see, nothing has happened yet and i don't think anything will happen tonight unless goldie shows up and says that she told him on accident." Foxy says. (remember that part, it will be important later)  
"Yea and i have the feeling that she did screw up. but i would say that it was for a good reason or bad." I say. "Well, now that you slept all day, what are you going to do now?" Foxy asks.  
"Well, i don't really know right now but i want to be ready for anything." I say. "Well, Andrew is in the front room talking with the girls about how it was in the army." Foxy says. "Ok, well let's hope he is also ready for anything." I say. (plot twist, he isn't)  
"I'm sure he is Babe." Foxy says. "Well, i have an idea." I say. "What is it Babe?" Foxy says.

Lemons ahead.

I pull Foxy in for a kiss. "I think you know what i mean." I say. "Oh Baby, you don't know how long i have been waiting for this." Foxy says.  
Foxy and me kiss for so long that i completely forgot when we started kissing. "So, is it time?" Foxy asks. "yea it is time." I say. Foxy is excited now as she takes off my shirt for me. "You really don't know how long i have been waiting for this. I really needed this." Foxy says. Foxy then takes off my pants and then my boxers. "Well, hello there friend." Foxy says.  
She immediately starts licking the tip and then downward. "Wow, i guess i needed this too, with all the stress i have been under." I say. "Mmmm, yea i guess we both needed it. I've been worrying that He would get to you and you wouldn't be able to keep your promise." Foxy says. She then continues to lick me clean until her mouth is ready. She starts blowing me then. After a while, she stops, "Why did you stop?" I ask.  
"I am getting ready for it." Foxy says. she is fingering herself to be ready. i guess she is getting herself wet so it feels better. "if you finger yourself before hand, it feels way better going in." Foxy says. I knew it. But if she knew that,  
then why didn't other girls that i have done it with, do it? "I'm ready, Lay down." Foxy says. Currently standing, i sit down and then lay down. Foxy climbs ontop of me and then sticks herself onto my cock and slides in. "Ahhh, that feels good, thanks for letting me know that Foxy." I say. "No problem." Foxy says. She starts thrusting up and down. At first she is going slow, but then starts to speed up and then back down. Eventually she decides to get off. "I want you to take me Doggystyle."(no pun intended) Foxy says and she bends over on the bed. Not going to say no to that. "Ok, I will take you on your offer Captain Foxy." I say.  
"Oh please babe, Foxy is a boring name now because it belongs to both me and my brother and so no one can tell us apart, so call me Foxine or Foxxy." Foxxy says. "Umm ok." I say. I then stick my Member into her pussy. "Ohhhh Baby."(A triple) Foxxy says. "Just tell me when you want me to speed up or slow down." I say.  
"Oh baby, go faster, Pwease?" Foxxy says. I then speed up for her. eventually she tells me to slow down once again. "Baby, just sit there and let me grind on you." Foxxy says. And like she asks, i sit there sitting on my knee's as she grinds on my cock. "Oh baby i am going to cum!" Foxxy says. "Me too babe." I say.  
And just as we were about to cum, guess who decided to drop in on us. "Hey guys, i just wanted to drop in and say-" Goldie stops. "Umm, Hey Goldie, Bad timing don't you think?" I say as Foxxy stops grinding so i won't cum. "Umm, sorry i didn't know that you two were...you know." Goldie says. "Well, what is it?" Foxxy says eager to get back to finishing our little game of the birds and the bees. "I was just gonna inform you that "he" knows. And "he" is on the way here." Goldie says. "Well crap, i kinda wanted to do something before i die to someone who wants revenge on someone like me." I say. "Yea, well i just thought i should tell you, but i will go and inform the others and tell them to stay out of your room for right now until you two come out." Goldie says. "Yea, that would be good. And thanks Goldie." I say as she winks at me and teleports once again. "Why can't she walk like normal people?"  
I ask. "She has gotten use to teleporting that, i think sometimes, she forgets how." Foxxy says. "Well, anyways, where were we?" I say. "Oh yea, i know." Foxxy says as she starts grinding on me once again. eventually we get to that point again where we are both about to cum. "I'm gonna cum baby!" Foxxy yells. "Me too." I reply. We then release both our juices. except, it goes everywhere. on the walls, on the floor, most importantly, on the bed and it is soaking through cause there is so much cum. you know the bad part about all this?  
I never asked if she can have children. Well now is a better time then most times. "Hey babe, can i ask you something?" I say. "Let's get cleaned up first and then you can." Foxxy says. we then spend the next ten minutes cleaning up.

Lemons end.

"Ok now what was it you wanted to ask me?" Foxxy says "I was just gonna ask-" "Guys, come quick, vincent has shown up we think." Goldie comes in and says. Well there goes my question. We both walk into the living room and look outside. And of course there at the locked door, stands Vincent.  
He then sees me and proceeds to stab the glass on the door just to get in. Where are my parents in all this? Freddy took them with him to keep them out of this. Vincent proceeds once again to stab through the glass. "I'm coming for you Austin." Vincent says. "Not in a million years." I say. "Austin, go hide while he is trying to get in." Andrew says. I then proceed to go into my room with Foxxy and the other girls. "Foxxy, barricade the door!" I say. Foxxy then proceeds to put things in front of my door to keep Vincent out. "Good thing you girls came in here, i don't know what Vincent would do to you if he got to you."  
I say. "Yea, it would have been horrible." Goldie says. Foxxy then finishes barricading the door. "That should keep him out." Foxxy says. "What if he gets past Andrew?" Bonnie says. "He won't get past Andrew, Andrew is the strongest guy i know." I say. All of a sudden i hear stabbing again, but this time it is glass. "Oh no." Bonnie says. "Oh no." Goldie says. "Oh no." Fredina says. "Oh no." Chica says. "Oh no." Foxxy says. "Oh no." I say. waiting for koolaide man to jump in the wall and say oh yea. "well it was worth a shot." I said. "What was worth a shot?" Foxxy asks. "Nothing Babe, Now girls we gotta be quiet, cause if he actually got Andrew, He is going to be looking for us next." I say quietly. We then hear footsteps searching the rooms in the house. "Where oh where could Austin be?" Vincent says. We then hear footsteps coming to our stop. "Hrgg, Why won't this one open? Oh i see, You are in there aren't you?" Vincent says. Complete silence. "Oh giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Vincent says.  
He then starts stabbing repeatingly at the door until his knife makes a big enough hole in the door to see in. "Ahh, there you are, and with your friends too." Vincent says. Well no use in hiding now. "What do you want Vincent?" I ask. "Well you know, just wanna talk is all, What do you think i'm here for, i want to kill you! You took my life away from me and now i am going to take yours!" Vincent yells. "Well, then try." I say bravely. "Oh now you are asking for it." Vincent says. Yea, a little ballsy of me, man i wish vegeta were here right now. "Did somebody say they needed my help?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn around and who do you think it is? Well close enough. "Hey Austin, I heard you needed help."  
Goku says. Yea, it had to be Goku. "And guess what, i brought the dragon balls with me." Goku says. When did this become a crossover where anyone can show up? at anytime? "Well, at least someone is here to help us." I say. "Well, where is he?" Goku says. "Right outside the door." I say. "Umm hello, is someone in there with you besides the girls?" Vincent says. Goku then walks towards the door and moves a few things but enough to where Vincent still can't get in. "Hi, my name is Goku and i hear that you are trying to kill AUstin." Goku says. "Yea, and what are you going to do about it?" Vincent asks.  
"Well i am going to stop you." Goku says. "Oh really? You and what army jack?" Vincent says. "My name is Goku and i am a saiyan raised on earth." Goku says. "Well buddy, Good luck with that." Vincent says as he tries to get in still.  
"Goku just go and take care of him. please." I say. "You got it." Goku says as he uses instant transmission to go behind Vincent. "Where did he go?" Vincent says. Goku then pokes him on the shoulder. "Um, right here." Goku says. From what i can see, Vincent is shaking now. You don't see that often. A killer shaking because he is afraid of death. "Let's go." Goku says as he grabs his shoulder and teleports outside. I can see them through the window in my room.

Outside

"Where are we?" Vincent says. "We are outside." Goku says. Vincent then backs away from Goku. "W...what are you?" Vincent says now shaking. "I said i am a saiyan and i was raised on earth. didn't you hear that the first time?" Goku says. "What are you going to do with me?" Vincent says. Then Goku says something i don't think i will forget. "Well, i was going to let you go, but only if you don't hurt anyone anymore." Goku says. "What the heck goku, he is a murderer, just either end his misery or take him back to jail." I yell. "I want to give him a chance." Goku says. "I hope you know that i am a killer of many people, i won't give up my lifestyle just because you said to." Vincent says.  
"Well, then i have no choice." Goku says. Vincent is now shaking once again. "What are you going to do?" Vincent asks. "Well, do you want to die or do you want to go to jail where they will put you to death anyways?" Goku asks. "I would rather die here." Vincent says with a smirk on his face. "What is he up to?" I say to myself. "Ok then but it won't be easy for me, cause i don't normally do this." Goku says. "Just end it then." Vincent says. "Really? Ok." Goku says as he starts to charge Vincent. "Haaaaaaa." Goku screams as he starts to charge Vincent.  
At the last second, Vincent pulls his knife out and tries to stab Goku. Unbeknowns to him though, Goku's body is made of like titanium steel. As he stabs Goku, It doesn't faze him. "What, how did you-" Vincent is cut off by the sound of goku sticking his hand through Vincent's chest.

Vincent looks down at the hole in his chest right before goku pulls his hand out. "Well." Vincent coughs "Isn't this a surprise? Instead of that twerp in there being killed as his friends and his girlfriend watch, i am the one going down in this fight." Vincent finishes. "Yea, well maybe if you didn't choose the life you did, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Goku says. "Hey, maybe your right, maybe just maybe, you are right." Vincent says. "Really?" Goku says. "Of course not i am f***ing evil." Vincent says. Goku pulls his hand out Vincent then falls to the ground, not able to speak anymore, he lays there bleeding out. eventually he bleds out and dies.  
"Now, can we get to reviving your friend?" Goku asks. "Yea Goku, Yea we can." I say. Foxxy then pulls all the stuff that was still in front of the door and puts it out of the way and into their proper places they were once before. i meet goku outside and the girls bring Andrews Body outside and lay him down gently. "Alright, Let's do this." Goku says as he summons Shenron. "Who disturbs me?" Shenron says. "Hey Shenron, Can you help me with something?" Goku says. "Ah Goku, Of course. What is it?" Shenron says. "I need you to bring this man back to life." Goku says "Your wish... has been granted." Shenron says as he disappears. All of a sudden, Andrew gets up like nothing happened. "Where am i?" Andrew asks.  
"You are outside Andrew." Bonnie says. "This man, right here brought you back." Chica says. "Hi, my name is Goku." Goku says. "You aren't here to hurt Austin, are you?" Andrew asks prepared for anything. "No, i just helped him defeat this guy." Goku says as he points to the body of Vincent. "So, he is dead now?" Andrew asks. "Yea, i tried to give him a chance to leave and never come back, but he refused." Goku says. "Hmm, well i guess that does it then." Andrew says. "Yea, now everything is back to normal." I say. "Well, Austin i have to get going, so i will see you in another story(future things?)." Goku says as he Teleports away. "He can teleport too?" Goldie says. "Why Goldie? You have a crush on him or something?" Fredina says. "No! Why would you think that?" Goldie says blushing. "It is obvious Goldie." I say. "shut up." Goldie says.  
"Well all is well that ends well" Andrew says. "Yea but i still want to know something, So can you guys go back into the house so i can ask foxxy something?" I ask. "yea that is fine." Andrew says as he and the girls go back into the house. As soon as they leave i finally can ask the big question. "Foxxy, i have been wanting to ask you something that has taking all story for me to ask you, but it is two questions." I say. "Well go ahead." Foxxy says. "Firstly, i have been wanting to know if you can have children since you do have a "you know"?" I ask. "Well, how about you wait 9 months and we will find out?" Foxxy says. Well crap. i got her pregnant, didn't i? "What was the other question?" Foxxy asks. Oh yea i forgot. and i forgot the ring cause it is inside. "One second, i will be back." I say as i rush inside and Bonnie hands me the ring. "thanks Bonnie." I say. Bonnie and the others kinda knew as well as Freddy.  
I return to Foxxy, who is waiting outside patiently. "Ok now i am ready." I say. "Well ask away." Foxxy says. I bend down on one knee and Foxxy's expression lights up. "Will you marry me?" I ask. "I know i have only known you for a few days and we got together immediately, but you seemed to love me so i thought i should." I say. "Where did you find the time to buy this?" Foxxy says. "Well, my dad gave it to me cause i guess he thought that you were the one." I say.  
"Well he was right, because i say yes!." Foxxy says as she starts to hug me. Holy crap, a human just got engaged with an animatronic who may or may not be pregnant. how life works is meaningless now.

1 month later

Wedding music is playing. Everyone from the story is there as well as some people i didn't even mention. I am standing up at the front waiting for Freddy to be her "Father" aka the one who walks her down the isle. That and he is also my best man. Funny guess what, me and her are getting married on my birthday and i am 19 today(no not me, this version of me in the future). All of a sudden i hear the music of the bride that Foxxy picked out. Some people still don't know that she is an animatronic so yea this will be awkward until we kiss. I then see Her coming down the isle and with her is Freddy fazbear, the owner of Freddy fazbear's pizzeria. What i didn't notice at first is that Foxxy now has a belly on her since she is pregnant, don't ask how, i don't know. Eventually she and freddy get to the end of the isle and she steps up to meet me.  
"Hey babe." Foxxy says. "you look beautiful." i say. "Thanks babe." Foxxy says. "Ahem." The priest says. "Go ahead and get to the part where we ask for the ring and we say if we do." I say. We didn't have time to prepare for vows, so we thought we would go ahead and skip to the good part. "Alright but let me read the first part." The priest whispers. "Alright." I say.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two. Upon request, they want to go ahead and skip to the good part." The priest says. He doesn't have to announce it you know? "Now i want you to put the ring on Foxxy's finger, Austin." The priest says. Freddy hands me the ring. "Do you or do you not take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so put the ring on her all the way." The priest says. I put the ring on her finger all the way. Freddy hands Foxxy her ring as well. And starts to put it on mine. "Do you Foxxy, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so put the ring on his finger all the way." The priest says. She puts the ring on my finger all the way. "I now pronounce you, Husband and wife, You may kiss the bride, Austin." The priest says. As he says that Foxxy brings me in for maybe the best kiss of my life.  
Freddy has a tear in his eye as well has my dad and my stepmom. The other girls are the flower girls and the bridesmaids. Everyone else is just sitting there though. After a deep kiss with Foxxy, we go out and celebrate our marriage with pictures and such.

9 months later

Foxxy is in the hospital and is now giving birth and i am there for every minute of it. she didn't seem to be in pain at all. But guess what, she had twins. A boy and a girl, Half human, half animatronic. Crazy right? Well yea considering all the crazy stuff that is happening in this story that shouldn't be able to happen in the first place. the boy's name is Foxy jr. named after his uncle foxy who unfortunately passed away or rather his servos locked up for good. And the girl is named Foxine.

Wow what a season. sorry for taking so long to make this but it took literally 2 and a half hours to write this all. Yes this is the last chapter in this part of the series but expect another season very soon. Like before i am still looking for a artist who can draw very well for that shirt thing i want made. and also credit goes to Ahhoymaverick who has given me an idea or two for next season. which may not be his idea but his ideas gave me the idea of next season. I hoped you enjoyed the series so far and let's get working on season two shall we? Bye. 


	9. Final update

Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the first season of My Job At Freddy's And i wanted to take this time to update you guys on how i am going to write from now on with this series. as well as a few other things. stick around til the end cause there is a sneak peek.

So for this series was wrote and finished in like what, 4 days. that is crazy. To think i did it all in just 4 days and none of it was even planned out. That is crazy. Also because of all the people that liked the story so much i will be trying to do more stories other than Fnaf as well but i want to try and focus on this series before i move onto other types of stories. But for right now let's work on this series. For the next season i am probably going to be using more oc's from other authors as i want to expand using only one oc from another author and again i thank you Mikat2 for Andrew and i may use him in the future if you allow me to. Also i want you guys the viewers/readers to write a review of suggestions for me on this chapter since the season is over for now. but i want you to write suggestions of different oc's, different setting of the story if need be, more characters and such. But only on this chapter. Also i want to express the importance of this right here. Because i wrote a whole season of this in only 4 days, Next season won't be out as fast as this one was, reason being is that i want to try and get more suggestions as the season goes on so i am going to only post 1 chapter every two days so it gives me more time to write out longer chapters and better chapters for next season. so like i said, 1 chapter every 2 days.  
Also i want to talk about the shirt thing. Even though i just posted the last chapter an hour ago, i want to express the importance that i want to find an artist that can draw really well or someone who knows how to draw on a computer so i can have that shirt made, i know Mikat was saying that he would buy one if i made it and he was sure that if i made it, that others would too. so yea if you know anyone let me know and if you don't i might hire someone to do it for me if i can find someone who does art like that.  
So yea. also i was going to go ahead and give you guys a sneak peek for next season so yea. here you go.

We have a place for him. He can be saved. if i save him now, he will know that i loved him from the start.  
We only have one suit though. I guess that this will work. "Where...Where am i?" ? says. "You are alive." Other ? says.  
"G..Goldie? Is that you?" ? says. "Well, this means i have saved you then thanks to the puppet." Goldie says. "Can you move?" Goldie says.  
"Yea but what is this that i am in?" ? says. "This, my dear Vincent, is The animatronic suit known as Springtrap." Goldie says. "Why did you save me though?"  
Vincent says. "Because i love you and i want you to get your revenge. for me and you." Goldie says as the story fades off into darkness. 


End file.
